


Archangel on Speed Dial

by EzmEmily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, I took a blocking from my dad so I'm writing this to cheer myself up, Loving Gabriel, Pippin the cat has a small cameo, Protective Gabriel, having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am writing this just because I am in a rotten mood because of my dad. And I thought of my favrioute Trickster coming to me for some comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	Archangel on Speed Dial

 

"Why don't you just shut the hell up. I try to explain, but you never listen. You never do"

I yelled down the stairs to my dad. Once again he was on my back about what I was doing with my life. 

I wanted to be a youtuber and share my love of all thing nerdy with the world, and not just that. I wanted to do cosplay, travel vlogs, well vlogging period. And I wanted to do other things online like open a Esty or a RedBubble shop. Or hey why not both. But all those things need equipment. And equipment needs money. And to get money you needed a job

I had a job. A crappy job, but one that did pay good. I have been looking for another, despite what my mum says. And I have been working my ass off at the job I already have to get more hours

I slammed the door to my room and jumped on my back onto my bed, sinking into the display of pillows on my bed scaring my cat who was asleep in the middle somewhere. No doubt having a dream about catching those dammed goldfish from next doors pond 

"Oh sorry Pip's. Didn't see you there"

Pippin licked her paw rubbed her ear and then jumped back onto the bed and made herself at home on my stomach. I petted and scratched her ears

"You understand me don't you Pip's?"

Pippin purred and I took that as a yes  

"I understand you to as well sugar" A voice said from the corner of my room

I almost felt my soul leave my body with the shock and Pippin dashed off my chest and hid somewhere in my wardrobe. It's a good thing I knew who the voice belonged to

"Dammit Gabe. Christ I nearly had an outer body experience" I said picking myself off the floor 

"Sorry sweets, you know I find you so cute when you get a good fright" Chuckled Gabriel from the corner, he walked over and helped me up. And then picked me up and threw me on my bed making it bang on the wall loudly 

"Shhhh Gabe" I hissed 

"Oh yeah sorry. We don't want daddy coming up here now do we" Gabriel said wiggling his brow 

"Shut up you jerk" I giggled 

"Made you laugh though" 

Gabe crawled onto the bed with me a pulled me into his lap. I slummed my head onto his chest, breathing in the rich smell of caramel and gingerbread. I smiled in content when I felt his run his fingers though my hair and gently curling the tips 

"You ok cupcake" he suddenly said 

"Yeah. I'm good. Just another fight with my stupid dad" 

"You know I can always..." Gabe said rubbing his index finger and thumb together 

"No, no, no. I don't want any tricks played on him. It wasn't that bad of a fight"

"You sure cupcake? Not even a little one like making him think there is a monkey living in the fridge" 

"No. Not after last time. He still cringes when he comes across cows"

"Come on now. How was I suppose to know he was that scared of them"

"Gee I don't know. Mr archangel"

"Ok, ok" said Gabriel putting his hands up in defeat "Then how about we go out and have some fun. Just you and me. I can make time stand still here so your dad will never know you left"

"Ok sure. What the hell. Lets go and paint the town red" 

 

part two anyone


End file.
